vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt and Enzo
The antagonistic relationship between the human, Matt Donovan and the vampire, Enzo St. John. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Six= In Welcome to Paradise, While Tyler and Matt are loading kegs onto the truck Enzo walks up with Jay's body on his shoulder and puts it into the back of the truck and informs Matt that he had to kill Jay as he was a vampire hunter, which Matt didn't want to believe. Enzo then takes the truck to carry the dead body for burying it. In Black Hole Sun, Tripp Cooke tells Matt that he knows about vampire and knows that his wife was killed by one of them. Then he shows Matt that he has captured Enzo who killed Jay and with the help of Enzo he is gonna find out who attacked Sarah. Matt keeps pretending that he doesn't know Enzo or his vampire buddies. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Matt is first seen in the holding cell, in the woods feeding Enzo some of his blood. Enzo tells him that he will need more if he is going to escape. Matt refuses, Enzo threatens Matt telling him that if he doesn't help him he'll expose Caroline, Stefan, Elena and all of the other vampires that he knows. Later, Matt tells Caroline and Alaric that Enzo had been captured by Tripp. Matt then helps Caroline and Stefan to rescue Enzo. In Do You Remember the First Time?, Matt, Enzo and Stefan interrogate him to try and get information about other vampires hunters. In I Alone, Matt and Sarah wait to meet Stefan at a diner near Whitmore. Enzo drops by shortly before Stefan, who then arrives and meets his cousin of sorts. Enzo and Matt drink at the bar while Stefan and Sarah talk. When Enzo finds out that Monique is pretending to be Sarah he takes her head in his hands and counts down to force Stefan to tell him what happened. Stefan doesn't talk and Enzo kills her. Matt attempts to run to kill enzo but Stefan stops him. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Enzo comes to meet Matt in Tripp's vampire cabin, expecting information on Monique. Enzo gets suspicious. Jeremy comes up from b hind and shoots him with his crossbow. Enzo catches it easily, but Matt is prepared and stabs him in the neck. Jeremy shoots him again and Matt kicks him across the room. Later, Matt isn't satisfied with just killing Enzo, he wants him to suffer for what he did to Monique. Matt then puts Enzo in the back of Tripp's van and drives to the border of Mystic Falls. Matt drives Enzo over the town line and stops just as he's over. He gets out of the car and goes to open the back to he vam. When he does, he sees Enzo's body but Enzo isn't dead. Matt expects Enzo to kill him but Enzo has other motives. He wants him to help him take down Stefan. In The Day I Tried To Live, at Duke, Enzo points out the real Sara Salvatore to Matt. Enzo is annoyed that Stefan is letting Damon think he killed her. Matt doesn't want to go along with Enzo's plan that Matt get to know her, but Enzo threatens Matt's mom, saying he found her in South Carolina. Matt attempts to chat up Sarah but she's not interested. Enzo has a back up plan. Matt sits on a bus bench, freezing. Sara sees him and takes pity, offering to buy him coffee and a bus ticket back to Mystic Falls. Later, Enzo lays out his plays for Sara to Matt. He's going to ingratiate himself into her life, without compulsion, turn her into a bad person and then get her to beg him to turn her into a vampire, all to hurt Stefan. In Stay, Matt assists Enzo with keeping a watch on Sarah. While Matt and Sarah are talking, Matt gets a phone call from Enzo. He then gets run over by Enzo, and Enzo heals Matt with vampire blood in front of a frightened Sarah. |-|Season Seven= In I Carry Your Heart With Me, Enzo asks Matt's help to get access to the town surveillance system as he wants to track down Valerie. In Best Served Cold, Matt and Enzo both attend Julian's Welcome Home Dinner Party arranged by Lily in the Salvatore Boarding House. In Mommie Dearest, Matt calls Caroline to inform that he is a little worried as Bonnie is not picking up her phone. Then Caroline tells him that she is with Enzo which makes him a lot more worried. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Matt finds Enzo at the Mystic Grill where he was feeding on a girl. There Matt tells Enzo that neither Damon nor Lily wants him then what is he still doing in Mystic Falls, to which Enzo replies that nobody wants Matt either. As he can't even protect his precious hometown from the Heretics. Enzo remarks that Matt is over-matched for the supernatural world he is living in. Later Matt along with his fellow vampire hunter take down Enzo by tranquilizing with vervain and take him hostage. In Days of Future Past, Enzo runs into Matt and holds him prisoner until Nora Hildegard tries to kill Enzo for Alexandria St. John. Enzo also wanted to kill Matt because he was the one who let Rayna Cruz escape from the Armory (for the first time). Matt explained he let Rayna go because Stefan killed his friend, Penny Ares. However, Nora interrupted things between them and Matt was able to escape from being held hostage by Enzo and a compelled man. In Requiem for a Dream, Matt pulls up to the Salvatore Boarding House and finds Enzo drinking in the driveway. Enzo informs Matt that Bonnie Bennett has awakened and is now Rayna Cruz's successor. |-|Season Eight= In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, Matt was originally busy trying to help the rest of his friends find Alaric and Caroline's daughters. However, he took a minute to comfort Bonnie as she stayed by Enzo's side as he unconsciously suffered from Sybil's mind control. Matt explains to Bonnie that Enzo was the toughest person he knew and that he was fighting Sybil, unlike Damon. Shortly after this, Enzo wakes up and quips that he doesn't know who to kiss first (referring to Bonnie and Matt's original conversation about Enzo). Bonnie rejoices with tears in her eyes and hugs Enzo. Matt smiles as he watches Enzo and Bonnie hug. In What Are You?, Matt is seen standing in Bonnie's doorway after another day of handling Cade and the problems he brought to Mystic Falls. After they greet, Matt comforts Bonnie over her loss of Enzo and Matt tells Bonnie that Enzo loved her and wouldn't want her to give up. Trivia * They seem to always have an antagonistic relationship, even when they first met. * Enzo hits Matt with his car at one point during the series and later heals him with his blood. * In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Matt tried to kill Enzo by crossing him through the Mystic Falls border. * In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Matt with his fellow vampire hunter-ally take Enzo hostage. * As of Days of Future Past, they both hate Stefan Salvatore for their own reasons. **Though this seems to have calmed down as of the eighth season. Gallery 6X06-19-MattEnzo.jpg 6X07-11-EnzoTrippMattStefan.jpg 6X09-65-MattEnzo.jpg 6X09-68-MattEnzo.jpg 6X10-75-JeremyEnzoMatt.jpg 6X10-124-Matt.jpg 6X10-125-Enzo.jpg 7X04-37-MattEnzo.jpg 716-018-Matt-Enzo.png 716-052-Matt-Enzo.png 721-052~Matt-Enzo.png 721-053-Matt~Enzo.png 721-054~Matt-Enzo.png 721-055-Matt~Enzo.png Quotes Season Six :Matt : "What the hell did you do?" :Enzo : "I avoided the stake he planned to fire at Stefan and me." :Matt : "Stake?" :Enzo : "Ah. You didn't realize your friend was a vampire hunter? Well, you do now." :Matt : "No. No, no. That's not possible." :Enzo : "Yes, it is, and as much as I'd like to watch you process what I'm sure is a dreadful revelation, I need to bury the body." :-- Welcome to Paradise ---- Season Seven :Matt : "If you touch any of these people, I will shoot you right here." :Enzo : "Don't waste the ammunition, mate. Waste of taxpayer money! And I am one of your last taxpayers." :Matt : "What do you want, Enzo?" :Enzo : "Oh, God. Just a good night's rest... Which is proving difficult lately, with all the late-night sneaking in and out of the Salvatore house. Vamp-hearing's bad enough, but once the Heretics start creeping, that's when I really lose sleep." :Matt : "There's an abandoned music shop down the way. I'll let you steal a tiny fiddle!" :Enzo : "Or, you could grant me access to the town surveillance system. I have a Heretic to track." :-- I Carry Your Heart With Me ---- :Matt : "Hey! Let her go." :Enzo : "Oh, so, so sorry, Officer. I found this one wandering about and assumed she was of, uh... drinking age." :Matt : "What the hell is wrong with you?" :Enzo : "Well, let's just say I didn't get the girl...I don't think the life-saving business suits you, mate." :Matt : "Yeah, why don't you tell that to the girl whose throat you were about to tear out?" :Enzo : "Mmm, yeah. Well, I suppose that brings your tally to a whopping one." :Matt : "Damon didn't want you, Lily didn't want you, and this town never wanted you. So what are you still doing here?" :Enzo : "I might ask the same thing about you. The Heretics are throwing a murder-party in your precious hometown....and all you can manage to stop is my buzz! You're over-matched. You've brought a knife to a gunfight, and it's gonna be the death of you." :Matt : "Save your strength. You're full of vervain. You couldn't break out of here on your best day." :Enzo : "What the hell did you do?" :Matt : "I took your advice. You see, you're right. I can't protect Mystic Falls on my own, so I made some friends who could help." :Enzo : "Who are these friends?" :Matt : "Sorry, I can't tell you. See, they'd like to introduce themselves. I guess I was wrong. Someone wanted you after all." :-- Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship